


PROJECT LAZARUS

by roboticdragons



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Government Experimentation, and blackwing from dirk gently, vaguely inspired by scp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdragons/pseuds/roboticdragons
Summary: PROJECT LAZARUSSUBJECT NAME: 	Drew, JoeyDATE OF BIRTH: 	17th September 1905PLACE OF BIRTH: 	Manhattan, New YorkDATE OF CAPTURE: 	18th March 1932PLACE OF CAPTURE: 	‘Joey Drew Studios’, New YorkDANGER LEVEL: 	Very High.





	1. PROJECT LAZARUS

**_Welcome to Utope Research Facility. Please input username and password._ **

**USERNAME  
** j_d_s_pl2391

 **PASSWORD  
** ***************

**_INCORRECT PASSWORD_ **

**USERNAME  
** j_d_s_pl2391

 **PASSWORD  
** *************

**_Welcome, Project Leader of the JDS research project. Input command._ **

>>>print(project_lazarus)

 **CHECKING USER j_d_s_pl2391 ACCESS LEVEL**  
            **ACCESS GRANTED**  
 **ACCESSING J_D_S DIRECTORY**  
 **ACCESSING LAZARUS FOLDER**  
 **PRINTING project_lazarus**

PROJECT LAZARUS

SUBJECT NAME:                Drew, Joesph  
DATE OF BIRTH:                17th September 1905  
PLACE OF BIRTH:               Manhattan, New York  
DATE OF CAPTURE:          18th March 1932  
PLACE OF CAPTURE:        ‘Joey Drew Studios’, New York  
DANGER LEVEL:                 Very High. No interaction from employees below Clearance Level 7. Do not attempt interaction without sufficient weaponry. Do not attempt interaction without supervision. Do not attempt interaction without hazard suit.

NOTES:                 Project Lazarus has so far shown powers of immortality, control of certain substances (SEE: jd_ink_notes) and short-range teleportation. Lazarus’ previous name is ‘Joey Drew’, though it insists on being referred to as ‘Bendy’. This could be in reference to Lazarus’ own character, ‘Bendy the Dancing Demon’. The subject has displayed an obsession with the character (SEE: project_alpha, project_prophet and project_sunbeam notes for more info on obsession w/ bendy) and seems to believe it has become the character. Interaction with Lazarus is strongly discouraged. If interaction with Lazarus is necessary, certain rules must be followed to prevent unwanted injury/death:

Lazarus must be at least mildly sedated during interaction, and must be attached to provided pole situated in the centre of Lazarus’ enclosure. Surveillance of Lazarus’ enclosure must be watched by at least three members of staff, and suspicious behaviour must be noted immediately. If Lazarus displays unusual amounts of aggression, terminate all interaction with the subject and exit the room immediately. In the case of Lazarus breaking free and attacking, use stunner set to lethal (SEE: stunner_handling_skill_six_to_ten). Lazarus will take an estimate of 30 seconds to revive itself from one shot. Once outside the enclosure, pump neurotoxin through room. This will heavily sedate Lazarus for 2 – 3 hours.

When talking with Lazarus, refrain from calling it ‘Joey’. This will provoke Lazarus into aggression. Mentioning Prophet, Sunbeam or Songbird will greatly annoy Lazarus, though Alpha does not seem to trigger any response. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES MENTION PROJECT CREATOR. Any mention of Project Creator or Creator’s previous name will result in aggression and could lead to serious injury, disabilities and most likely, death.


	2. PROJECT CREATOR

>>>print(project_creator)

 **CHECKING USER j_d_s_pl2391 ACCESS LEVEL**  
          **ACCESS GRANTED**  
 **ACCESSING J_D_S DIRECTORY**  
 **ACCESSING CREATOR FOLDER**  
 **PRINTING project_creator**

PROJECT CREATOR

SUBJECT NAME:                [FILEMISSINGORCORRUPT], Henry  
DATE OF BIRTH:                8th April 1910  
PLACE OF BIRTH:               [UNKNOWN]  
DATE OF CAPTURE:         3rd February 1934  
PLACE OF CAPTURE:        Utah  
DANGER LEVEL:                 Medium – High. No interaction from employees below Clearance Level 6. Do not interact without supervision. Do not interact without going through maximum strength decontamination procedure.

NOTES:                  Creator has been shown to have powers of immortality, telepathy, and ability to manifest physical objects and organic matter. Creator is currently comatose, and any attempts to wake it have failed. The coma is the result of an incident with Lazarus (SEE: 29_sep_1934). Though Creator is fully capable of self-healing, it has remained asleep since the incident. Any wound inflicted on Creator heals within 10 minutes, and it does not require food or water. Creator’s appearance resembles that of a human male, estimated to be 30 years old. This appearance does not match up to Creator’s actual age.

Prior to the incident with Lazarus, Creator was the least hostile subject of JDS. Allowing it to interact with Sunbeam, Prophet, Alpha and Songbird seemed to calm the other subjects. It had no effect on Butcher or Hivemind. Creator’s manifestation ability was rarely used, though its telepathy is thought to be the reason Creator had a calming effect on the others. Post-incident, Creator’s other powers are more often used, though telepathy is used to communicate with the staff speaking to it. Sanitation is required once per day to destroy any unstable organic matter formed by Creator. Interaction with Creator is not advised, but can be done safely given staff follow these rules:

When ‘speaking’ to Creator, do not show visible fear. It is speculated that Creator can see its surroundings, and visible fear may set it off. Refer to Creator as ‘Henry’. The sensation of telepathy is odd, but do not be visibly uncomfortable or comment on it. Do not mention any subjects except Alpha. This may cause grief to Creator, which could set it off. If you break any of these rules, Creator may make violent manifestations (SEE: 18_april_1935 for examples of violent manifestations and the injuries caused). If this happens, DO NOT SHOOT OR SHOW AGGRESSION TOWARDS CREATOR. Move slowly towards the exit and, once out of the enclosure, pump dilute neurotoxin and morphine. This should stop any manifestations for 1-4 days. After all encounters wash with dilute bleach-water solution immediately.

All stable and/or sentient lifeforms made by Creator must be placed in containment immediately, and destroyed at the first sign of aggression. Letting a creation escape could cause cross-contamination, and compromise this entire project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>>print(project_alpha)


	3. PROJECT ALPHA

>>>print(project_alpha)

 **CHECKING USER j_d_s_pl2391 ACCESS LEVEL**  
            **ACCESS GRANTED**  
**ACCESSING J_D_S DIRECTORY**  
**ACCESSING ALPHA FOLDER**  
**PRINTING project_alpha**

PROJECT ALPHA

SUBJECT NAME: Franks, Wally  
DATE OF BIRTH: 1st April 1915  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Brooklyn, New York  
DATE OF CAPTURE: 18th March 1932  
PLACE OF CAPTURE: ‘Joey Drew Studios’, New York  
DANGER LEVEL: Low. No interaction below Clearance Level 2. Do not interact without going through standard strength decontamination procedures.

NOTES: Alpha had shown to be immortal. No other powers have been discovered. Alpha is the only subject from JDS that has no ‘imperfections’ (SEE: project_butcher, project_lazarus, project_prophet and project_songbird). Alpha has not shown any aggression towards staff or other subjects, though it seems to fear Lazarus and Songbird. Butcher, Hivemind, Lazarus and Prophet are indifferent to Alpha, and Sunbeam acts unusually docile when with Alpha. DO NOT LET ALPHA AND SONGBIRD INTERACT. Interaction could lead to severe injury, delaying further research of Alpha.

 Physically, Alpha resembles the cartoon ‘Boris the Wolf’, a character created by either Lazarus or Creator. It has not spoken since its capture. Medical analysis shows Alpha is missing several internal organs: both its kidneys, its liver and its voice box. Despite Alpha’s ability to heal severe injuries, these organs seem to not be able to grow back. Who or what took these organs is unknown.

 When interacting with Alpha, refrain from mentioning its previous name. That will only confuse it and cause stress. Alpha is unable to talk, so pen and pad must be provided. Alpha is not violent but in the rare case that it shows aggression, shoot once with stunner - lethal setting - and wait. If Alpha regenerates and is still aggressive, exit enclosure and pump neuro-morphine. This will incapacitate Alpha for 1-2 days.

 Once every month Alpha is permitted to visit Creator. This is done to reduce Alpha’s stress and reduce violence from Creator. The enclosure must be supervised at all times during these visits. Take notes of Creator’s vitals and record any signs of movement. Do not go into the enclosure if violent manifestations appear. Do not interfere. If Alpha is injured, wait until manifestations stop. If Alpha is killed, wait until it fully regenerates. Then pump neuro-morphine to incapacitate Alpha and Creator, and bring Alpha back to its enclosure.

 Alpha has shown no signs of being infected (SEE: jd_ink_notes) though it is made of the same liquid. More research must be done to see if Alpha’s blood can spread the infection.

 


	4. PROJECT SUNBEAM

>>>print(project_sunbeam)

**CHECKING USER j_d_s_pl2391 ACCESS LEVEL**   
**ACCESS GRANTED**   
**ACCESSING J_D_S DIRECTORY**   
**ACCESSING SUNBEAM FOLDER**   
**PRINTING project_sunbeam**

PROJECT SUNBEAM

SUBJECT NAME:            Polk, Norman  
DATE OF BIRTH:           30th May 1893  
PLACE OF BIRTH:          Nevada  
DATE OF CAPTURE:      18th March 1932  
PLACE OF CAPTURE:     ‘Joey Drew Studios’, New York  
DANGER LEVEL:             High. No interaction from employees under Clearance Level 6. Do not interact without sufficient weaponry. Do not interact without supervision. Do not interact without standard strength decontamination procedure. Do not interact without wearing a hazmat suit.

NOTES:           Sunbeam has shown powers of immortality, unnatural strength and various small projector-based abilities, including being able to project images, emit sound and record images onto reels. Sunbeam is not allowed to interact with any other subject except Alpha once a month. This is (in theory) to keep both subjects docile. In the long run, however, Sunbeam is still as hostile as it was at the beginning of its containment.

Physically, Sunbeam is a tall, slightly muscular adult male with a 1930s projector surgically attached to its head. It is covered in ink, though tests display that under the ink, Sunbeam resembles an African American male around 30-40 years old. There is also a speaker embedded in its chest. X-rays have shown that this speaker has wires running inside Sunbeam, spread out into all limbs. These wires protrude out as various point and connect back to its projector; current theories are that these powers keep it alive and give it an ability to self-heal. Sunbeam can play cartoons, but it appears that when Sunbeam is playing cartoons it entirely looses sentience, or it may just be unable to move or make sounds. This is helpful in ‘sedating’ Sunbeam without having to waste electricity.

When interacting with Sunbeam, try to stay at least 10 metres from the subject. Any closer is risking injury and/or death (SEE:8_may_1937, 5_june_1948). Carry stunner – lethal setting – and use it at the slightest sign of aggression. Do not hesitate. Sunbeam is known for making certain noises when in pain. These noises may seem human, but are merely imitations. It cannot feel pain properly, and you should not sympathise with it when it acts as if it is in pain. Mentioning Sunbeam’s previous name will not provoke a response. Lazarus’ name, however, with cause Sunbeam to act aggressively, and should not be mentioned. In the event that Sunbeam tries to injure you, shoot multiple times with stunner. Neuro-morphine will be pumped in once you are outside, incapacitating Sunbeam for 12 – 24 hours.

Sunbeam’s ink contains large amounts of the infection, and animal tests show that it can spread the disease. Because of this, do not interact with Sunbeam at all without proper suit. Illness transferred to humans has the potential to ruin this operation. Any employees infected will be swiftly dealt with, then fired.


	5. PROJECT PROPHET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm an idiot! I posted the wrong chapter! AAAAAAAAA!

PROJECT PROPHET

SUBJECT NAME: Lawrence, Sammy  
DATE OF BIRTH: 6th July 1904  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Manhattan, New York  
DATE OF CAPTURE: 18th March 1932  
PLACE OF CAPTURE: ‘Joey Drew Studios’, New York  
DANGER LEVEL: Low – Medium. No interaction from employees under Clearance Level 4. Do not interact without supervision. Do not interact without sufficient weaponry. Do not interact without maximum strength contamination procedure. Do not interact without wearing a hazmat suit.

NOTES: Prophet is capable of short-range teleportation and manipulation of the ink (SEE: jd_ink_notes). Prophet seems to believe Lazarus is its ‘Lord’, and is completely delusional. Questioning him does not usually give trustworthy results. Because Prophet often lies, do not believe it when it says it is in pain. It is probably trying to end its test. Ink from Prophet must be extracted and analysed to check the infection’s status. Prophet must be at least mildly sedated during these tests – use diluted morphine.

Prophet seems to be entirely composed of ink. It has no organs, and how it can survive and speak is unknown. It wears a mask resembling the cartoon character ‘Bendy’, and acts like it is blind without it. This may be another lie, but to prevent stress Prophet is allowed to keep it. At time of capture Prophet was wearing what looked like old suspenders and seemed very uncomfortable without them. It is allowed to keep them – exceptions are tests where a full body scan is required.

During interaction, speak calmly and do not comment on any delusions Prophet may spout. Mentioning Alpha, Songbird and Sunbeam’s previous names seems to trigger memories from before capture. Lazarus’ previous name will trigger mild annoyance. Do not mention that Lazarus and Lazarus’ previous name are connected. This will cause violent outbursts. Prophet may seem dangerous, but has no more strength than a regular human. If you do feel threatened, use stunner – set to shock – and exit. DO NOT USE LETHAL SETTING ON PROPHET. Unlike the other JDS subjects, Prophet is not able to self-heal quickly and will most likely not be able to reanimate itself after death. Leave enclosure after stunning and pump morphine. This will heavily sedate Prophet for 4-5 hours.

Prophet is one of the few subjects that has memories of a time before it was infected. Extraction set for 2nd Feb 1960. Hopefully this will provide information of how the infection began, and may help the cure to be developed.


	6. PROJECT SONGBIRD

PROJECT SONGBIRD   
  
SUBJECT NAME(S): Campbell, Susie  
                            Pendle, Allison  
DATE(S) OF BIRTH: 13th July 1906   
                             24th November 1910  
PLACE(S) OF BIRTH: Texas   
                              California   
DATE OF CAPTURE: 18th March 1932  
PLACE OF CAPTURE: ‘Joey Drew Studios’, New York   
DANGER LEVEL: High. No interaction from employees under Clearance Level 6. Do not interact without proper equipment (earplugs). Do not interact without supervision. Do not interact without sufficient weaponry. Do not interact without standard strength decontamination procedure.    
  
NOTES: Songbird has shown powers of mind-control and immortality. It is not permitted to interact with any subjects except Prophet. When interacting with Prophet, Songbird seems to be more docile, and even acts like it enjoys being near Prophet. This is probably an act. Prophet does not seem to know Songbird’s previous names but still seems to enjoy its ‘singing’. For some reason Prophet is not affected by Songbird’s voice.

Songbird physically resembles a corrupted ‘Alice Angel’, one of the characters made by Joey Drew Studios. The left side of its face is malformed and its mouth is split at the left cheek. Its left eye does not have a pupil, iris or sclera. Instead, the socket is filled with ink. There is a gash that refuses to heal on its throat, possibly caused by whatever created it. X-rays show that it has no vocal cords. How it speaks is unknown.   
  
When interacting with Songbird, it is vital that you wear Utope Facility Specialised Earbuds to block out all sound. Do not take these out at any time. Failure to do this may result in your injury and/or death (SEE: 6_feb_1938). Songbird’s singing can force anyone/anything that hears it to do whatever she asks. If this occurs, neuro-morphine will be pumped into Songbird’s enclosure. This will kill anyone who is not immortal inside, but it is for the greater good of Utope. When interacting with Songbird, do not mention either of its previous names. If it acts violently, exit immediately, taking care not to let the earbuds fall out.   
  
Songbird does carry the infection, but DNA samples have not been successful in helping cure development. Further tests are scheduled.


	7. PROJECT BUTCHER

SUBJECT NAME(S): Connor, Thomas   
                                  Cohen, Grant   
                                  Flynn, Shawn   
DATE(S) OF BIRTH: 20th April 1888   
                                 1st March 1902   
                                 12th September 1903   
PLACE(S) OF BIRTH: Toronto, Canada   
                                    New York   
                                    Athlone, Ireland   
DATE OF CAPTURE: 18th March 1932   
PLACE OF CAPTURE: ‘Joey Drew Studios’, New York   
DANGER LEVEL: Medium. No interaction from employees under Clearance Level 5. Do not interact without sufficient weaponry. Do not interact without supervision. Do not interact without standard strength decontamination procedure. Do not interact without hazmat suit.   
  
NOTES: Butcher is immortal and has the ability to fuse together organic material via touch. It should not be allowed to interact with any other subjects. A current theory is that Butcher contains three consciousnesses that alternate control of its body. When A (assumed to be ‘Thomas Connor’) Butcher is slightly more docile and has a fear of dark areas. When B (assumed to be ‘Grant Cohen’) is in control Butcher seems to try and ‘speak’, though no coherent phrases have been recorded. When C (assumed to be ‘Shawn Flynn’) is in control Butcher acts more aggressively. Butcher should not be interacted with when C is in control.

Butcher seems to be three ‘imperfect’ cartoons stitched/fused together somehow. Further analysis of posters found in ‘Joey Drew Studios’ indicate that the three cartoons are ‘Charley’, ‘Barley’ and ‘Edgar’. It is almost impossible to distinguish where one cartoon ends and another begins, though certain features are visible (e.g. fishing pole suspending one of the heads, some sort of metal construction on one arm).

Interaction with Butcher is not advised, as it has not spoken since capture. If A is in control, you should bring with you a high strength flashlight. It will head towards the light and stay there, meaning taking samples is easier. If B is in control talk slowly to it as if it was human and do not make any sudden movements. Interacting when C is in control is hard and should only be done if completely necessary. Sedate Butcher beforehand. If Butcher attempts to attack you, shoot with stunner – lethal setting – exit enclosure and pump neuro-morphine.

Though Butcher can affect living creatures (SEE: butcher_fusion_examples) it does not seem to pass on the infection. Reasons for this are unknown.


	8. PROJECT HIVEMIND

PROJECT HIVEMIND

SUBJECT NAME: Unknown  
DATE OF BIRTH: Unknown  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Unknown  
DATE OF CAPTURE: 18th March 1932  
PLACE OF CAPTURE: ‘Joey Drew Studios’, New York  
DANGER LEVEL: Very high. No interaction from employees under Clearance Level 7. Do not interact without maximum strength decontamination procedure. Do not interact without supervision. Do not interact without hazmat suit

NOTES: Hivemind is immortal and can spread the infection (SEE: jd_ink_notes) on contact. It is not allowed to interact with any other subjects. It is not allowed to receive any packages. Interaction with Hivemind should be limited to standard monthly questions. Samples must be taken monthly for analysis. When collecting samples, do not under any circumstances take off hazmat suit or expose skin. The infection can spread via touch, fluids and air. Hivemind’s enclosure must be filled with neuro-morphine before interaction to sedate anything trying to form out of it.

Hivemind has no permanent form. It is made of a thick, black liquid reminiscent of rubber ink. Occasionally it will form a human head, torso and arms, though never a full body. Current theory is that Prophet used to be connected to Hivemind, but there are no explanations on how Prophet separated itself. No other beings have separated themselves. In the rare circumstance that a member of staff is infected, certain procedures must be followed:

When the newly-created infected comes in contact with the infection, do not move towards them. Do not help them if they collapse. Exit the room and call your superiors immediately. Sanitation will arrive and the appropriate message to the infected’s family will be sent. Symptoms of the infection include: sweating black liquid, fever, vomiting black liquid, skin discolouration (grey), unusual or violent behaviour, coma. None of the infected (not exposed to outside chemicals) have died, merely remaining in a vegetative state.

When captured, the infected will be taking to the holding wing and kept for analysis and possible revival (SEE: jd_ink_extract, jd_ink_chemical_analysis and jd_ink_cure_tests). So far, all revival tests have given unsatisfactory results. Prophet’s upcoming extraction may help progress of the cure. If cure is successful on infected, notify your superiors immediately, and stage two will commence.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942107) by [MagieFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish)




End file.
